Superhuman
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Because Tezuka couldn't both love Fuji and be trying to figure out just exactly what the tensai was, at the same time.
1. Defy

**DISCLAIMER; **If I owned Prince of Tennis, a random cow would somehow show up during the match between Tezuka and Atobe.  
**SUMMARY; **Because Tezuka couldn't love Fuji and wonder just exactly _what _the tensai was, at the same time.  
**PAIRINGS; **TezukaFuji; possibly some OishiEiji.  
**GENRES; **Romance; hints of Supernatural.

**SUPERHUMAN;  
defy;  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

**one**;

Nothing quite filled Tezuka with such exhilaration like playing a tennis match against Fuji.

Of course, no members were supposed to be on the tennis courts before practice started, but Tezuka had very quickly learnt that being both Student Council President and Captain of the Tennis Team could persuade his teachers to cast a blind eye to what he was doing, as long as it wasn't pushing the lines too much. Playing a match a few times each week before morning practice started against Fuji did not push any boundaries too badly.

Tezuka had always known that Fuji, if he so desired, could surpass him in tennis any time he wished. Even while playing flippantly and focussing none too hard on the game, Fuji was easily his captain's equal.

Swinging the racquet forward to meet the prodigy's serve, Tezuka felt the muscles in his arm strain healthily against the pure _strength _in Fuji's serve, hidden tactfully by the tensai's effortless swing. This was a serve Fuji never used against his opponents when it was not just him and Tezuka, a serve that applied a kind of spin that did not cause the ball to ricochet oddly off the floor like Echizen's twist serve, but a technique that was by far superior. Fuji's serve used a quiet, inconspicuous spin that one would usually not notice until the ball hit the racquet and transferred the spin to the racquet. Against an opponent who was not Tezuka, the racquet would be torn out of the opponent's hand by the super-spinning ball and spin wildly in the air.

Tezuka never asked Fuji why he did not use his special techniques with opponents other than himself. It was tacit that he would receive an answer more mind baffling than the original question.

Applying more effort than he usually needed to against even the strongest of serves, Tezuka countered Fuji's super-spinning serve, forcefully guiding the ball back over the net. Almost before he knew it, the ball was being driven back, and Tezuka dashed to the ball. It had been Fuji that had forced Tezuka to give rise to the Tezuka Zone and the Tezuka Phantom, it seemed Fuji was now encouraging him to develope a new technique.

Mimicking the little wrist jerk that Fuji applied to his super-spin serve, the bespectacled boy watched as the yellow ball was released by his racquet and tore across the court to a Fuji that was standing straight, having released his ready position. Gripping his racquet loosely, Fuji let his racquet meet with the oncoming hit, smiling with satisfaction as the racquet spun crazily in the air.

"Ne, Tezuka, it seems this move is more suited to your physical build than mine," commented the smiling tensai, "Call it the Tezuka Ghost, won't you?"

Tezuka never questioned why Fuji gave these techniques to him.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

"Aah.. Inui." said Tezuka as his brown eyes remained fixed on Fuji, who was currently toying around with a match against Echizen, not playing even close to half of his best, "What are the physical capabilities of someone Fuji's size?"

The ever studious glint of Inui's glasses shone at Tezuka, "Ah, you seem to have finally noticed, Tezuka. You see, calculating the size and height of Fuji's body, it seems that Fuji simply _defies _the laws of physics. I've tried factoring in everything, the wind, the angle at which he hits the ball, the surface of the courts, the humidity of the air, even."

"I am very aware that I have never seen Fuji play to the extent of his abilities, but even now when he is not playing seriously, a tiny body such as his should not be able to produce the amount of strength nor spin on the ball that he does. Fuji Syuusuke simply defies all data, I have long since given up on trying to calculate Fuji's abilities, because according to the data, both Fuji's mental and physical limits should have been reached a long time ago."

"By the way, Tezuka, your new Tezuka Ghost is quite impressive, however did you manage to think up a godly move like that? I suspect it would've taken me many months of equations to calculate a move like that."

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

"Ne, Tezuka, you seem to be quite deep in thought." the smiling boy leaned over Tezuka, who was currently flopped over Fuji's bed, having been invited by the boy to study for their maths test (not that either of them needed to).

Tezuka peered inquiringly into Fuji's eyes, before sighing and closing his eyes, tugging Fuji's wrist so that the tiny boy fell onto his chest. Pulling the genius towards him, Tezuka kissed him gently. A sigh escaped him, muffled by Fuji's mouth. Feeling the tenssai smile into the kiss, the Seigaku captain opened his chocolate eyes to glance into the reflecting blue ones. Tezuka pulled back.

"You're _impossible_, you know? Literally, impossible." Whispered Tezuka as his hand cradled Fuji's face, "You're an enigma even to Inui, can't you explain yourself to me?"

The boy sat up on Tezuka's abdomen, his eyes startlingly bright blue against the pale skin, "You can't both love me and be trying to figure me out at the same time, Mitsu." smiled Fuji, a pause-, "I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

As the prodigy more or less skipped to the washroom, Tezuka leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pondered their half-together-half-just-friends relationship and the way Fuji simply defied logic.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

First chapter, if people like this story enough, I can continue it. Or I could leave it as just a kind of oneshot. (: Leave a review and tell me what you think.  
-- **x.**lithium;


	2. Importance

**DISCLAIMER; **If I owned Prince of Tennis, a random cow would somehow show up during the match between Tezuka and Atobe.  
**SUMMARY; **Because Tezuka couldn't love Fuji and wonder just exactly _what _the tensai was, at the same time.  
**PAIRINGS; **TezukaFuji; possibly some OishiEiji.  
**GENRES; **Romance; hints of Supernatural.

Well, second chapter. For this story, I'm think five-ish chapters (give or take). Cause it doesn't _exactly _have a plot/problem to it .. it's more of a .. I don't know. ANYWAYS. Here's chapter two. Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews. (:

**SUPERHUMAN;  
importance;  
****x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

**two**;

The nights that Tezuka slept over at Fuji's were few, but as he lay on the mattress, his dark brown tresses of hair lying over his eyes, Tezuka watched Fuji carefully. Normally, seeing the other boy within the piles of blankets on the floor, Tezuka would have given in to sleep, thinking the tensai to be asleep as well.

However, having heard Inui's explanation about where Fuji's limits _should _have been, he had willed himself to stay awake, keeping his eyes open just a tiny bit to watch the other boy. Now, at two in the morning, the captain couldn't help but wonder why Fuji's blue eyes stayed unblinkingly open the whole time, the light of the moon making the boy's eyes and face eerily beautiful. Did Fuji not sleep?

Determined to stay awake until he saw with his own eyes that Fuji had gone to sleep, Tezuka grimaced as another wave of sleepiness ran through him, almost missing Fuji's audible sigh. Freezing, Tezuka watched, wide awake, as the lighter haired boy shuffled, leaving the embrace of his blanket. Taking a step towards the door, Fuji paused before turning around to glance at Tezuka with his cold eyes. Despite being terrified of the hushed malevolence behind the prodigy's eyes, Tezuka knew Fuji would not hurt him as the boy leaned in close.

Not for the first time, Tezuka noticed just how freezing Fuji's fingers were as they skimmed his forehead, brushing aside his bangs. "_Sleep, Tezuka._" Said captain shuddered at the beautiful allure in Fuji's voice, unable to keep from slipping into the dark hands of sleep as Fuji's lips brushed the pulse in his neck.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

"Hoi, hoi! Here come Fujiko and Tezukaaa!"

Tezuka watched impassively as Eiji bounced over to his best friend, glomping the tensai as Fuji laughed, ruffling Eiji's hair. Frowning slightly as the energetic duo scurried off to of the tennis courts to start their warm up, Tezuka walked over to Oishi as they began preparing the lineup for the next match.

Before long, the captain noticed that Eiji and Fuji had seemingly disappeared. Excusing himself from the conversation between Ryuuzaki-sensei and Inui, he paced towards the changeroom, not missing the pointed glance from Inui.

Watching triumphantly at the two flickering shadows from beneath the door of the changeroom, Tezuka leaned in closer, knowing the only one who waved his arms that much in a conversation could only be Eiji.

"Eiji!" Fuji's voice-, "You know _he _can't find out!"

"Nya, relax, Fuji! He's curious, but he won't find out. Just because we're.." Eiji's words muffled out into quick but hushed whispers.

Leaning in closer and pressing his ear against the door, Tezuka held his breath. "I don't know, Tezuka's pretty persisten-"

"At tennis, right, nya!" came Eiji's distinctive voice. Blinking uncomprehendingly at the sudden change in atmosphere, he barely had time to realize that the pair inside must have noticed his presence outside the door before the door was yanked out from underneath his hand. He straightened to meet Eiji's blue eyed gaze. He had always wondered why Eiji and Fuji's eyes were so alike.

"Hoi, Tezuka-buchou, I had to get another racquet because my other racquet had broken," the red-haired boy pushed a racquet up the Tezuka's face impulsively, as if that proved everything in the world, "and Fujiko came with me, but we'll be going back to practice now, nya!" He was met with Eiji's enigmatic smile before the cold aura of both of them brushed past him and he was left alone at the door. Walking over to Eiji's stuff, he glanced at what he already knew he would find; Eiji's second racquet, in perfect condition.

In a sudden surge of annoyance, Tezuka propelled the closest waterbottle against the wall of the clubroom.

Grimacing as he went to the washroom to retrieve some tissue paper. Bending over and picking up the crushed plastic, he wiped the water off the floor. It had not been Fuji who had recognized Tezuka's presence outside the door. Frowning, he wondered how he had managed to notice Fuji's oversensitive senses, yet been careless enough not to remember _Eiji_'s over acuteness. It had been himself who had understood that Eiji's oversensitive sight would the cat-like boy dizzy when the tennis ball vibrated in the air.

"Tezuka."

Said captain wheeled around, having been consumed by his thoughts so much he had not noticed Inui approach him. He cleared his throat, tossing the paper towel into the nearby trashcan, "Aa, Inui?"

The data collector paused, the glint of his glasses deepening, "Tezuka.. you've probably noticed Eiji and Fuji.. that they do not seem to be entirely _human_? What I said yesterday about Fuji's physical capabilities.. the same-"

"Applies to Eiji? Yes, I have noticed, Inui." commented Tezuka indifferently.

"Yes, well. For the sake of data, Tezuka.. you seem to spend much of your time with Fuji. If only you could help out my data collection? You must know things about Fuji that I don't.." Tezuka could practically feel the implied question in the data collector's voice, "I'm sure the government would just _love _to have the two of them in their posession.. we could share the discovery when we present them to the governmen-"

"They aren't guinea pigs, you know." Tezuka turned around, slightly startled by the anger in Oishi's voice, "Whatever they are, Eiji and Fuji aren't guinea pigs. You can't study them and take them apart just because they're _different_."

"Oishi, just because you don't want to contribute doesn't mean Tezuka won't." Inui said coldy, "Just because some people lack curiosity-"

"That's enough." said Tezuka stiffly, "Back to practice, _both _of you." Both his vice-captain and the manager looked at him before turning back to practice.

Tezuka took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in distress.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

There we go, second chapter. I didn't really like the second section of this chapter, but I didn't want to rewrite it, so here it is. AND YES. I know there wasn't much TezukaFuji in this chapter, **but there will be next chapter**! I promise. (: And I don't really know how many chapters I want to make this story. I have enough ideas to make it like .. eight/nine-ish chapters, but I don't really know if you guys want to read that much.  
So, if you leave a review, feel free to tell me whether you'd rather this story be four/five-ish chapters or a bit longer. (: Thanks.  
-- **x.**lithium;


	3. Storm

**DISCLAIMER; **If I owned Prince of Tennis, a random cow would somehow show up during the match between Tezuka and Atobe.  
**SUMMARY; **Because Tezuka couldn't love Fuji and wonder just exactly _what _the tensai was, at the same time.  
**PAIRINGS; **TezukaFuji; possibly some OishiEiji (but maybe not).  
**GENRES; **Romance; hints of Supernatural.

Third chapter! It's a bit late, I intended to have this written and posted earlier this morning, but .. I got distracted. (: Anyways, I should probably stop writing this note and start writing the chapter (at the rate I'm going this chapter might be finished tomorrow afterschool!). Oh! I forgot, anyways, for readers who questioned about this, this story isn't really going to go anywhere like .. action-wise, it's more of a .. conflict-within-Tezuka's-head kind of thing .. and now, onto the chapter! And I think this will be the second to last chapter because there is a plot bunny running around my head which refuses to shut up.

And I'll shut up, now. Here's the chapter, LOL. (:

**SUPERHUMAN;  
storm;  
****x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

**three**;

It was with something akin to awe, that Tezuka watched as Fuji rallied against Inui.

The prodigy was like a storm, Tezuka mused, as his eyes followed the fluorescent ball. Fuji was beautiful, eloquent, and carried a presence that was intrinsically haunting. Terrifyingly so. The second that a smirk upon Inui's face registered into Tezuka's mind, the captain knew the game was over. Trainsitioning from quietly defensive to offensive in less than a second, Fuji's racket slid between the air, just barely touching the ball, transferring Fuji's natural genius to the ball and sending it forward so fast and at an angle so impossible, the data collector barely had time to blink.

All this, the lithe boy did with a sense of violence that was so captivatingly _beautiful_.

The data tennis player and the genius strolled forward to shake hands, two representatives from two very different kinds of tennis. Fuji opened his eyes as his hand contacted Inui's; eyes that could have easily been the universe's most enchanting creation. Eyes that were both breath-takingly innocent, and threatening.

Fuji brushed by Tezuka ever so gently on his way to the bench where his water bottle sat, despite not having exerted a single bead of sweat during the rally. The smiling boy eyed Tezuka amusedly.

"_Breathe_, Tezuka."

The captain let out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

"Tezuka."

"I don't want to talk about it, Oishi." Captain and vice-captain eyed each other warily. It was like Oishi was testing the waters, Tezuka thought, almost amused. Oishi was his best friend, but ever since the week before, when he, Oishi, and Inui had had their little _disagreement_, Oishi had spent more and more time with Eiji, and Tezuka had spent more time alone.

It wasn't like he had been avoiding any of them, in fact, he had found himself looking among the crowds of people for a familiar close-eyed smile, but the little tensai seemed to be avoiding him. Tezuka always found it hard to not run into people he was trying not to see, but the boy _was_ a genius, even at the littlest of things, it seems.

"Fuji is not like Eiji," spoke Oishi, softly. That condescending tone Tezuka so hated. "Yes, they are of the same kind, but Fuji is much more calculating. When I was trying to find out exactly.. _what _Eiji was, he simply begged me not to investigate into it anymore. He told me that if I found out, he wouldn't be able to see me anymore. Fuji isn't like that, he's probably told you the same thing, but this is _Fuji _you're dealing with. He'll punish you for not listening to him. This is his revenge, Tezuka, he'll simply extract himself from your life."

"So you mean I am replaceable to Fuji, Oishi?" said Tezuka coldly.

"No! Tezuka, that's not what I meant! You know it's-"

"That's enough, Oishi. I'm so close to finding out what they are, there are only a few more steps to take."

"He loves you, you know." said Oishi bitterly, "You're too blind to see it, perhaps. But Fuji's a _prodigy_, he's a genius at blocking out his feelings. If you push him too far, he'll simply _destroy _the part of himself that loves you. He'll destroy the humanity in himself, and he'll run off to a place where even you can no longer find him, buchou."

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Tezuka trembled at Fuji's touch.

He had been in the middle of calling Inui's number, when Fuji had let himself (uninvited) into Tezuka's house. How the tensai had gotten in, Tezuka didn't know, and he wasn't in a particular rush to ask the boy, as currently he was pinned between Fuji and the wall, with the smaller boy kissing him senseless.

Tezuka thanked the heavens his parents were away for the night, for he was barely able to think, let alone muffle the sounds that were coming out of his throat. Tezuka had always prided himself on excelling in self-control, but when it came to Fuji, it seemed his body had its own ideas on how to conduct itself.

And suddenly, Fuji was gone.

More than slightly panting, Tezuka glanced up to see Fuji smiling gleefully, for once taller than Tezuka due to his captain's bent over state. Fuji leaned in close to the dark brown haired boy, and Tezuka saw a glint of insanity lingering in Fuji's eyes.

"You-" he started softly, just a little bit afraid of Fuji.

"That," declared Fuji regally, straightening himself and glaring at Tezuka, "Will be the very last time I will _ever_ want to kiss you, should you insist on trying to ruin everything."

"_Fujiko_!" Tezuka turned, unsurprised at Eiji's sudden appearance; the red-head was waving his arms worriedly in the air, rushing towards his friend and sparing Tezuka an apologizing glance. "I told you to leave buchou alone!" Despite Eiji tugging Fuji quickly away, Tezuka couldn't help but notice the eery way the two seemingly _shone_ in the moonshine coming through his window.

And then they were gone, leaving nothing but Tezuka's still slightly swollen lips and the way the dust danced and glowed not-quite-normally in the night as proof that the two beings had ever been there.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Yay! Finished, now I can finally obey my dad (who's been yelling at me the past fifteen minutes) and go (and I quote) watch the damn movie! ;D. And I'm PRETTY SURE that the next chapter will be the last chapter, unless some random plot bunny eats me and decides that this story should be longer, which I don't think it should (at the moment) cause all these chapters are pretty much the same.  
ANYWAYS! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! Which will probably be next Saturday/Sunday unless I get sudden inspiration to write the chapter earlier. Which I just might. But no, I'll probably be busy updating _Written_, and will save the last chapter of this until next weekend. Leave a review! (: (And suggestions about what might happen next chapter cause I have .. no idea, right now.)  
And I'm in a rush so I didn't read this over, just typed it out and left it. I apologize for any mistakes. Which there probably will be.  
I'll shut up now.  
-- **x.**lithium;


	4. Finality

**DISCLAIMER; **If I owned Prince of Tennis, a random cow would somehow show up during the match between Tezuka and Atobe.  
**SUMMARY; **Because Tezuka couldn't love Fuji and wonder just exactly _what _the tensai was, at the same time.  
**PAIRINGS; **TezukaFuji; possibly some OishiEiji (but maybe not).  
**GENRES; **Romance; hints of Supernatural.

Hehe. Very late update, LOL. Like. _Really _late.

**SUPERHUMAN;  
finality;  
****x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

**four**;

It was very rare that calm, collected Oishi lost his cool.

Yet Oishi had, and Tezuka had to admit that the vice-captain, in his own right, could be kind of scary. Not that Tezuka let any of this show on his stoic facade, of course. He had a reputation to keep up and they were amongst quite a few of their classmates in the crowded cafe.

Oishi had invited him to a cup of coffee, which wasn't unusual. Although admittedly, Tezuka had known what Oishi's intentions were from the moment he met the other boy's eyes.

They had sat across from one another and ordered. When their drinks came, Oishi quietly asked him whether he was still investigating the matter at hand. Tezuka had replied with a cold and simple yes. It was the truth, after all, and Tezuka always had prided himself on speaking the truth. Oishi had then very casually asked Tezuka whether he loved Fuji. The captain's response had been negative. After a slight pause, Tezuka had gone on to add that it didn't matter because Fuji did not love Tezuka, anway, and that Fuji was simply a creature.

That was when Oishi had slammed down the cup, startling Tezuka slightly and spilling scalding coffee on the table. With as much civilization as he could muster, the doubles player had hissed at Tezuka, "This is no _creature_, you're dealing with. They're not entirely human, but I'm sure you noticed the way the forest just... just _hushed_ when they arrived at that last training session when the Regulars went camping. And the way the wind works perfectly with Fuji's counters, and the way air _moulds _itself around Eiji when he's playing with his acrobatics."

"They're much too intelligent to be a creature!" ranted Oishi, "They're... they're-"

"Forces of nature?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Oishi stared at his captain, listening without hearing the distance background chatter of the cafe. "Do I even have to tell you how stupid that idea is, Oish-"

When Eiji and Fuji suddenly appeared at their side, Oishi was quickly tugged away by Eiji as the red-head stared down at him with a sense of cold that Tezuka had enver experienced before from the normally bouncy boy.

Despite everything, Tezuka's senses delighted in Fuji's presence and he breathed in the essence of prodigy. Icy blue eyes that reminded Tezuka of the far and distant sky stared down at Tezuka as a small hand wrapped almost tenderly around the ceramic cup of Tezuka's coffee. Even the liquid in the cup seemed to delight in the prodigy's touch and Tezuka reminded himself that no one could ask nature to do his will. Not even Fuji.

"Don't forget to drink your coffee," whispered Fuji. And then he was gone, the air taking a few seconds too slow in filling the space where Fuji was, the lack of object in the area whirling in pure _nothingness_ before air finally grasped its place.

Tezuka, despite himself, brought the cup of coffee to his lips and sipped it, only to gag on the liquid. His coffee, burning hot just a few moments ago, rushed cool as ice down his throat, choking and freezing and taking away the air in his lungs so that he couldn't breathe. Panic rushed through his veins as he struggled to breathe through the unworldly freeze of the liquid.

Just as dots of black appeared at the sides of his vision, Fuji was beside him again, one small hand placed on his chest and the warmth seeping in through his chest to allow the flow of air.

Tezuka gasped as he pressed harder against Fuji's hand, knowing very well that if he let go too soon, the freezing would come back. When it was safe enough and he could breathe properly again, Fuji removed his hand and his eyes glinted dangerously, bending down and whispering, "_Don't let your guard down, Tezuka_."

--

Playing tennis with Fuji in the rain was like fighting Fuji, the rain, the wind, and the ground all at once. Fuji's skills were uncompromised in the rain, while Tezuka fought the oncoming slaught of rain, wind and the slickness of the floor.

He could feel Ryuzaki-sensei's presence from the side of the court. They had started the match long after the rest of the tennis club, but their sensei always stayed behind to make sure no one snuck games on the courts without permission. Despite this, Ryuzaki did nothing to stop the match. Tezuka was sure the brilliance in Fuji had something to do with their sensei's decision.

By the time their coach left, Fuji was frowning dangerously, his blue eyes dullened. Tezuka didn't know what the score was, but he was sure Fuji was winning. When the sky was darkening and Tezuka still hadn't conceded, Fuji exploded.

Hitting the ball so hard it skid against the floor before catching Tezuka's racquet and tearing it out of the captain's hand hard enough to leave a burn, Fuji panted. The upset was easy to see in blue eyes and for the first time, Tezuka realized the puffiness in the prodigy's eyes and that the water running down Fuji's face might not be rain afterall.

"Why aren't I enough for you, Tezuka?" Fuji was trembling, and Tezuka knew it had nothing to do with the cold. "If it means so much to you, you can have it! _Tear me apart _and make me into _everything _you've _ever wanted to find_, Tezuka. Tell me I'm a freak and expose me to the world. _Break me_, Tezuka."

When Fuji had paced away and the rain had stopped, Tezuka picked up Fuji's racquet and revelled in the tingle that shot up his arm at the mere contact of something that had touched Fuji.

--

"No more. No more defining them."

Inui looked shocked and Oishi looked surprised and relieved, but it was the gratefulness in Eiji's eyes that settled Tezuka's heart the most. Fuji had stormed and raged at anyone who probed near him since their last tennis game, all the while keeping his signature smile and happy personality. How the prodigy managed to destroy people while keeping on his happy facade, Tezuka might never know.

Over the past few weeks, Tezuka couldn't help but admit that Fuji and Eiji still intrigued him. It was the text Fuji sent him that made him change his mind.

_I am superhuman, so is Eiji.  
Was I everything you wanted me to be, Tezuka?  
Fuji._

_--_

Kissing Fuji in the rain was very different than the tennis game he had with Fuji in the rain. The rain was refreshingly cold and made his skin tingle pleasantly. Fuji's lips were soft and pliant and tasted like the rain. Fuji's eyes reflected the skies.

"I don't need to know what you are, just tell me who you are. Show me the real you, Fuji."

The shine in Fuji's eyes could have chased away every dark thing Tezuka had ever encountered, and it was with a gentle finality that the prodigy kissed him, his hands entwining around Tezuka's neck and his body brushing against Tezuka's own. Despite his natural curiosity as to what the energy that rushed through his skin when Fuji touched him was, Tezuka decided to focus more on Fuji's lips on his own.

"Find the real me, Tezuka."

--

Blah.

-- **x.**lithium;


End file.
